Today more and more residential and commercial sites are employing some type of secondary or backup power source to protect against power outages. When a secondary source is installed, a transfer switch is also typically installed to provide a switchable connection between a primary source and a load or the secondary source and the load. In the event that the primary source is not able to provide power to the load, the transfer switch will switch automatically from the primary source to the secondary source.